


【特赫】忠诚（中）

by bonsoirsophie



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:41:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22445038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonsoirsophie/pseuds/bonsoirsophie
Kudos: 6





	【特赫】忠诚（中）

我的赫宰曾经如此天真地依恋着我。时时刻刻粘在我身边，一双清澈可人的眼睛里时常闪着崇拜的光。他对出现在我周围而分享了属于他的关注与宠爱的人毫不掩饰的妒嫉与憎恨，奶猫一般，走路都不稳却炸着毛亮出小小的尖锐兽齿，查岗的样子活像我的小妻子。他喜欢搂着我的脖子，坐在我的膝上。开心了就在我的耳畔说些悄悄话，难过了还要我揉着后背轻声地哄，挂着泪水的软软的脸颊贴在我的脖颈边，完全盲目地信任着他的父亲。

真是粘人的小东西，情窦初开，就如一颗未成熟的果实，散发着羞涩的甘甜气味。我是多么希望他永远不要长大。我的宝贝是如此的纯洁无暇，自小便娇惯，以至于连我的心、我的五脏六腑、我所有的欲望和痛苦都要归属于他，凭他牢牢地握在掌中。但是，他却不愿意为这无法抗拒的魔力负责。我不知道他是否是寄托了我前半生全部情爱的化身，不知不觉，我已渐渐地在自身荡人心魄的狂念中迷失了。我本应为由心而生的、不容于世的不伦之情而作呕，这些痛苦、失望，懊悔却悉尽化成了一种可怜的侥幸——幸好他是我的孩子，因而无论过去、现在、还是将来，他将永远、永远属于我。

车缓缓停下，我不耐烦地挡开管家殷勤举着的伞，抱着我的小爱人，迈进淅淅沥沥的雨中。犹记得我带他回来的第一个夜晚，也是一个这样粘稠的雨夜，我轻轻托着他的小屁股，叫他安稳地坐在我怀里。他苍白的小脸蛋，紧紧攥着我的衣领的稚嫩的手——我想，我平生渴望的奇迹竟然来临了。从此以后，这座冰冷阴郁的建筑里，多了一间温暖而梦幻的小房间。

雨水落在他的眼睛上，被我轻轻地吻去。我一路抱着他上楼，最后将他放在他卧室的床上，单膝跪在他的床边，脱掉他的鞋袜。我的赫宰双手撑着床沿，安静地看着他脚旁的父亲，几缕发丝垂下来，遮住了他的小半张脸颊，只在我穿在外面的大衣垂到床单上时皱起了眉。在洁癖上，我的赫宰倒是同我一摸一样。我无奈地笑笑，任由他指挥着脱掉外套，才小心翼翼地捧着他的脸颊，含住他玫红色的小小的嘴唇。他总算被我讨好的手段哄的消了气，才肯张开手臂环住我的脖子。我的宝贝哪里会接吻，只是傻乎乎地张着嘴，其他的事都由父亲代劳。他被伺候的舒服，发出小兽般的嘤咛，呼吸渐渐急促地喷在我的面上，吞咽不及的涎水流到嘴角。

我放开他被吮的发肿的嘴唇，去解他衣服的扣子，一边亲吻他的头发、耳朵、下巴、脖颈、一直到锁骨。我的宝贝轻喘着推开我，“你疯了……”

我抬头看他，明知故问道：“怎么了，宝贝？”

他的脸上是苦恼的表情，但手却还紧紧抓着我的胳膊：“如果妈妈发现了……”

我笑了，梨涡深深地陷下去，伸手将他挡住视线的头发别到耳后，顺口安慰他：“不会的宝贝，妈妈不会知道的。” 妈妈不会知道的，这个世界上只有爸爸爱你就够了。我的宝贝多么天真，轻信了他的父亲的花言巧语，以为世界上真的会有女人宽恕如此罪行。他只是不知道，他的妈妈早就选择离开他了，但是没关系，有爸爸就足够了。

我将他被雨打湿的衣物脱掉，指尖触到他冰凉的肌肤，我娇气的宝贝打了个寒颤，不高兴地撅起了嘴，对着他不知如何是好的父亲命令般的开口：“脏……要洗澡。”

我于是像他小时候那样抱起他，走进浴室，确认浴缸里放好热水才跨进去，让他靠着我的胸膛坐在我怀里。我的赫宰已经不似小时候那样全身都软乎乎的，发育的身体舒展开来，却还是正好可以嵌在我怀里。我顺着水流抚摸他的身体，浴室灯光下他白的好似发光，手指游移到他的胸口，指尖轻轻按上他泛着粉红色的乳尖，我的宝贝闭着眼惊呼一声，脸颊因为蒸汽漫上嫣红，如同绽开的粉色的玫瑰花瓣。真是敏感，我埋首在他颈侧，在他洁白的肌肤上留下一片红印，一手爱抚着他的胸前，另一手一路下行，抚过他的小小的肚脐，一直来到他半硬的小东西。手指在顶端的小孔边缘按摩，顺便照顾着下面的两颗小球。

“啊……呃嗯……”我的赫宰发出猫咪一样的呻吟，大腿内侧光滑的肌肤无意识地磨蹭着我的手腕。被我抚慰的舒服，但欲望迟迟得不到疏解，因为我坏心地堵住了上面的小洞。他求助般地扭过头望向我，委屈地连鼻尖都是红红的，撒娇般地向他的父亲求饶。

“嗯……放开……爸爸……呜呜……”

他越是这样，我越不可能放开。我的宝贝肯定不知道自己现在的样子有多色情，也不明白现在的处境多么危险。我甜美的宝贝躺在我的怀里，被我挑起了情欲，也激起了他的父亲暗无止境的欲望。我硬挺滚烫的下身抵在他的臀缝，模拟着性交的动作，一下下蹭着。

“宝贝，让爸爸肏你好不好？”


End file.
